Highschool DxD: White Devil
by Forsaken Archer
Summary: Ringo Phenex, the second son of the Phenex Family is to be wed to Rias Gremory, Heir of the Gremory. Known by the moniker of "Mortal Phoenix", he is estranged from his family. Now forced to return, how will the Supernatural react to the White Devil? (OC X OC X Akeno X Xenovia).


"Lord Phenex, This is most unusual? The contract was decided even before their birth, and now you state that you wish to annul it? In fact, I believe that Young Riser was most keen on fulfilling it himself!" The words were spoken in a frenzied rush by Lord Gremory, with long crimson hair tied into a loose ponytail and sharp teal eyes staring into his counterpart, Lord Phenex. Behind him standing at his side, was Venelana Gremory nee Bael, Sirzechs Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge, and Rias Gremory.

Lord Phenex's crimson eyes shone beneath his crown of messy golden hair, the crimson eyes a sign of his Phenex spirit surging. "I mean no disrespect, Lord Gremory. But the contract is not annulled, merely changed. Riser will not be the recipient of it."

Lord Gremory frowned in distaste at the sudden development. Behind him, Sirzechs Lucifer's own teal orbs danced in amusement. "Forgive my rudeness, but this is most..."

Lord Phenex raised a hand, expressionless. "It was Riser who suggested the change of contract to my second son."

A gasp erupted from Rias. "Ri-Riser was the-"

Lord Gremory cut her off, a stern look in his eye. "Rias." Turning to look at Lord Phenex, he bowed his head slightly. "Forgive us, please. Rias still has much to learn."

"It is understandable. I believe Lucifer-sama knows Ringo quite well."

Sirzechs grinned at Rias, fondly mussing her hair. "Indeed. It's his company where I get all my presents for my beloved Ria-tan!"

A collective sigh escaped Venalana and Grayfia, as Rias childishly shouted at Sirzechs before reddening in the face and quickly murmured an apology.

Lord Phenex continued, as if there had been no interruption. "I shall call for him now."

Rias fervishly hoped that this wasn't a Devil worse than Riser. What could possibly make Riser give up his fantasy of conquering her? He'd announced it to the world many times, with no one actually opposing him.

A Phenex Seal burst into existence, as white flames erupted into a pillar before receding, revealing a man with golden locks and crimson orbs. A black cloak hid his body, with noticeable golden boots. His skin was pale, but not enough to be considered unhealthy. A pair of purple gourd earrings hung on his ears.

He bowed, his voice carrying over the room even though it was low. "I am Ringo Phenex, Second Son to the Phenex Clan. A pleasure." His voice was heavily distorted, a multitude of metallic voices speaking out in low pitch tones.

Sirzechs eagerly smiled, clapping the man on the back. "Ringo! How goes your business in the Human World?"

"My company is doing relatively well in Asia, Lucifer-sama. Thank you for your concern. I trust the anime and manga items I provided you with were to your liking?" The monotonous tone revealed nothing.

Sirzechs's eyes gleamed in amusement. "Of course! My dear Ria-tan adores them, don't you, Ria-tan!?"

"O-Onii-sama! Please stop embarrassing me any further!" Rias nearly shouted in exasperation.

The newcomer finally gazed at Rias, his crimson eyes piercing straight through Rias's teal ones. She could almost feel herself drowning in those crimson pools, all it take would be one touch and-

"Rias!" The admonishing tone from Venelana snapped her awake, and she focused, biting her lip, refusing to display any sign of weakness.

Ringo turned to his father, not a single emotion on his face, but the distaste was clear in his murmured tone. "If I do this.."

Lord Phenex stared back, crimson clashing against crimson. "Yes."

For a second, Rias wondered what they were talking about.

The younger Phenex nodded, before turning back to Rias once again. "By the contract, I will be your husband when you finish your college. That suits me as well, as I am studying in college as well and have no wish to be tied down so early."

Rias narrowed her eyes. "You make it sound like I'm going to marry you for sure."

Rias saw him shrugging, brushing off the indirect insult. "It matter not. For the sake of the Pureblooded Devil Society." The words were spat out, like poison, and Rias caught a glimpse of hurt on Lord Phenex's face before it rescheduled back into neutrality.

She also caught Sirzechs holding in a wince.

Before she left via the teleportation circle, she gazed back into those crimsom orbs one last time.

* * *

"WHAT! BUCHOU IS GETTING MARRIED!"

The shout which could be heared for miles was thanks to one Hyoudou Issei, a boy turned Devil, wielding the Longinus Sacred Gear [Boosted Gear], one of the Thirteen Longinus that contained power to slay Gods in his left arm. The raw power that manifests itself in the form of a gauntlet, which can [Boost] to double the user's power. His dream, fueled by such power, is to...

Get his own personal harem. He is also extremely perverted.

Rias smiled in resignation and amusement at Issei's reaction. "Yes. I'm bethrothed to one of the Phenex, another Pillar Family."

Asia Argento, an ex-nun with the Sacred Gear [Twilight Healing], also known as Smile of the Holy Mother, able to heal any injures despite their race. She is also extremely clumsy and kind. "But I don't get it, shouldn't Buchou-san be happy when marrying?"

Akeno smiled deprecatingly. "Not in this case, Asia. Buchou and that Phenex were chosen in order to further and strengthen the Pure-Blooded Devils. And because Buchou had inherted the Power of Destruction, they chose Phenex so it wouldn't work anyway. The Phenex, are like the legends of the Phoenix, able to resurrect from mortal death, and have the control of fire and wind."

Rias smirked in confidence. "It's a long story, but I was originally bethrothed to Riser Phenex. However it's changed, and now I'm betrohed to Ringo Phenex. However, there's a little secret! He hasn't inherited the Phenex's ability to regenerate, only the Pyrokinesis and Aerokinesis, giving the moniker; Mortal Phoenix. Now, we actually have a chance!"

"Is that so?"

A pillar of flame burst in the clubroom, and receded to reveal Ringo Phenex and Grayfia Lucifuge.

Rias narrowed her eyes at Ringo. "I've told you, I refuse to be married! Grayfia should've told you that I wish to challenge you to a Rating Game!"

Ringo shrugged. "There are no incentives for me to accept the challenge. Rating Game or not, the contract will be fulfilled."

Rias started trembling in anger, and before Ringo could throw out any more barbed comments Grayfia stepped in. "It was this that the two Lords had foresaw as a problem. Phenex-sama, your Father has agreed to the Rating Game request. If you win, Rias-sama will not be able to challenge you further for any Rating Games that involve the condition of her breaking the contract. However if you lose, he will not go with your request, something that I assume is private between you two." A barely visible frown appeared before disappearing.

Ringo rolled his eyes. "Must we actually do this?"

Grayfia replied coldly. "I'm afraid so."

"Is this your Peerage, Rias Gremory?"

Rias flushed in anger. "So what if it is?"

Ringo pulled out his smartphone in response and dialed someone. "Riser. Yes, Yes. Ten days? Mhm. I'll see you and Ruval soon, then. Goodbye."

Glancing back at Rias, he muttered out. "Riser said to give you a handicap, to fully crush you. I don't have time to deal with this sort of nonsense. I'll give you two weeks."

Issei took a step forward, summoning the Welsh Dragon Gauntlet. "Oi! Who do you think you are talking to Buchou like that! Apologize right now!"

Ringo ignored him and disappeared with another flash of fire.

Grayfia looked apologetically at Rias. "Rias-sama, please be careful."

Rias glared at Grayfia, emotions welling up inside her. But she forced them down and sniffed, dismissing Grayfia.

Regaining her noble bearing, she smiled to her Peerage. "Alright, my wonderful cute servants! We have two weeks to train for this! Please, for me, beat the Phenex!"

Akeno smiled beautfically. "I'm behind with you, Rias."

Koneko passively nodded, with determination burning in her amber eyes. "Enemy, defeat."

Kiba smirked confidently. "Naturally."

Asia smiled uncertainly and pumped a small fist. "For Buchou-san and everyone!"

Issei grinned and shouted once more. "Let's do this!"

* * *

A woman, with princess-styled pale blue hair and pale blue eyes gently leaned on the back of the man's robe as they sat on a rooftop, accompanied by the ink black night. She wore a black top with a jean jacket and long tan skirt, with her most noticeable features her knife-shaped ears.

"Ringo, are you alright with this? Your father..." She spoke in a melodious tone, though the meaning behind the words were anything but.

"It doesn't matter. Father has finally promised not to interfere with us if I take her. But the real question is, are _you_ alright with this?"

The woman smiled sadly. "Rias Gremory's younger than me, more beautiful than me, more better than me. I could never hope to compare-"

She was cut off as the man spoke harshly. "She does not mean anything. She never will, compared to you."

Temporarily lifted from her gloomy mood, she smiled teasingly. "You're quite the asshole, aren't you?"

"I'm a Devil." He shrugged imperceptibly.

The woman hugged her counterpart. "Are you going to even bring us into the Game? It's been quite a long time since any of us have actually fought."

The man grunted. "I won't bring Lavinia. If Father knew I possessed one of the Longinus...I'll bring you and Xiang Yu."

The woman widened her smile. "Overkill much?"

"They have the Welsh Dragon on their side. I'm not risking this battle...Not with our future at the stakes." The last part was almost breathed out, and the woman merely hugged him tighter.

She whispered softly. "You know I don't mean anything by it, but that girl..."

The man didn't react, but she snorted. "Yeah, I must be foolish to worry."

The man awkwardly patted the hands wrapped around him. "It's a...nice feeling."

Her smile doubled in size, and she beamed at him, her eyes glittering in fondness. "Mmmm..."

The two spent the rest of the night gazing at the moon in silence, enjoying their brief respite.

* * *

"Ringo! It's been how many years now?" Riser bundled towards his older brother, and ignoring all forms of Devil tradition eagerly hugged him.

"Riser, get off me. And to answer your question, six years. How have you, Ravel and Ruval been?" Ringo didn't show anything on his face, but his eyes radiated warmth and care for his younger brother.

"I've almost attained my full peerage, except my last Bishop piece. Ravel and Ruval have been doing fine, and we have a nephew, Raikel. He's uh...energetic."

Ringo chuckled, the deep sound reverberating through the room. "Not very good with him, are you?"

Riser smirked. "I prefer women than little children. I suppose you're here to see Father?"

"Mhm." The disdain was clear in his brother's cold metallic tone, and Riser shuffled uncomfortably before regaining his aristocratic bearing.

They marched towards the throne room in silence, one in contemplation, one in worry of the meeting.

They bowed, before waiting for their Father to speak.

Lord Reval Phenex didn't speak, before wordlessly summoning Ravel Phenex, their sister. Ringo didn't reveal any emotion, but Riser's gaze flickered between Ravel and Ringo.

"Ringo."

"Father."

"Ravel has informed me of her wish to travel the Human World, and since you still have Bishop pieces left, unless you've found a new piece..?" Ringo shook his head. "Then Ravel will be your Bishop, until she wants to be free. Is this acceptable?"

Ringo nodded. "Meet me at Kuoh Academy when the Rating Game is about to begin. What else?"

Reval's eyes shone with authority. "Need I remind you, of the conditions?"

The cool reply from Ringo raised the tension even more, the temperature in the room starting to rise. "No. As promised, once I reveal my relationship, if any other Pillars oppose..."

Reval nodded, the red receding back into dark brown. "The Phenex will stand behind you."

Ringo stiffly nodded, before disappearing in a pillar of flame. Riser bowed, before too disappearing.

Reval sighed, Ravel rushing to pat his hand. "Papa, was that...?"

"Your brother, Ringo."

Ravel's eyes were filled with grief. "I look so much like Mama...I thought it was a blessing, but now it's almost a curse for Ringo-nii..."

Reval fondly patted Ravel's drill-like hair. "No, Ravel dear. To all of us, you are a blessing. A reminder of our loss, but also our treasure..."

* * *

Riser ran up to Ringo. "Nii-sama, what was that all about?"

Ringo sighed, his cloak flapping in the wind as they were now in the garden, sitting down. "As you know, Father had finally found me in the Human World. I do not doubt for one moment that Lucifer-sama was behind it, possibly to reconnect us or something. It doesn't matter now. He was furious with me already, but even more so when I revealed that I was in a relationship with a Reincarnated Devil."

Riser flinched. Ringo had always been against the discrimination against Reincarnated Devils, and Phenex were creatures of emotion. To be refused his relationship with his partner...well that didn't bode well.

Ringo continued on, breathing in the fresh air of the Underworld. "The main reason why I continued to stay away from the Underworld was because of her, the relationship would've caused an outrage and Father would've cut all ties with me, leaving me alone politically and persecuted. So it was better to keep the relationship secret, rather than exposing it with no backup. But as you can see, Father has agreed to throw the might of the Phenex behind us if I take Rias Gremory as my mistress."

Riser felt a surge of happiness well up for his near emotionless brother. "I'm glad for you, Nii-sama."

Ringo lightly patted Riser on the shoulder. "I have to be going now. Spectate my game against Rias Gremory. You'll see my wife then."

* * *

Rias Gremory glared at Ringo Phenex, still dressed in his tattered black cloak with two other hooded figures behind him. One was definitely his Queen, judging by the petite and female figure, as a Queen was supposed to be by their King's side at all times. But she had no idea who the other figure was, only that physically large and had an imposing aura, should be male.

The rest of her peerage stood behind her, and although it might not have shown, the two weeks of hard training had paid off.

They were now all in the Occult Research Club clubroom, where Grayfia was preparing their entrance into the dimensional arena. That damnable Phenex had competely disregarded her, instead conversing wth the petite figure.

Grayfia coughed lightly. "Rias-sama, Ringo-sama, the Match is about to commence. The Sitri Family have volunteered to referee the match."

Rias smirked arrogantly. "Today marks the day of my freedom, Ringo Phenex!"

Ringo opted not to reply, instead staring at her. No...into her.

As a white light flashed before their eyes, they found themselves on the sports grounds of Kuoh Academy, Peerage facing Peerage in the open.

Rias looked in disbelief. "I asked for a complete replica of Kuoh Academy!" Rias glared at Ringo. "Are you that much of a coward, Ringo Phenex?"

Ringo raised an eyebrow. "I gave you two weeks, and this is still technically in your favor."

Rias gritted her teeth. She had trained Kiba and Koneko in stealth and sneak ambushes, and had hoped that Ringo would be too arrogant to consider Rias's attempts at changing the stage of the battlefield. Evidently, he was much different than Riser.

"Ringo-sama, Rias-sama. You have five minutes, after that the Barrier around both Peerages will drop. Please use this time to strategize effectively. All familars are allowed, and Phoenix Tears are restricted to two." The cool, collected voice of Sona thundered through the arena, in which case Rias was silently fuming. How were they even going to 'strategize' when she knew nothing about her opponent!

Rias decided to prod a little for information. "Ringo Phenex, why don't you show your Peerage with two members, huh?"

The larger one stepped forward threatingly, but her Ise stood forward as well, the Welsh Dragon Gauntlet already summoned. "I'll beat you down and marry Buchou myself, you Yakitori bastard!"

The robed, large figure visibly trembled, before turning to Ringo. Ringo nodded, but Rias had the feeling that he was displeased.

The robed figure turned, and threw off his own cloak, revealing a handsome man, wreathed in midnight Ancient Chinese military attire with crimson trim. His equally black cape but with golden trim billowed behind him, with a sheathed longsword already in hand.

"I am the descendant of Xiang Yu, the King of Xichu, the man whose bravery cannot be equaled by mere mortals. I am the sole mortal who dared going against Divinity itself, etching his own name into History as Man! Knight of who you, insect, dared call yakitori. Know. Your. Place!"

Each word was laced with power. The tone used to deliver was of a King's. The meaning behind the words, was filled with malice.

Rias Gremory gulped.

She had no doubt that this man could crush her like an insect.

She started doubting her own power. If what the Knight said was true...was she foolish in challenging Ringo Phenex now? Having such a powerful knight under his command...

"Buchou!" Ise's voice snapped her out of her worry, and even though she could see him visibly sweating under the pressure the Knight was giving out, he still had his uneasy yet confident grin.

"Knowing that he brought me, which is simply overkill for the likes of you, do you still think you stand a chance, little girl?" The gruff tone was not meant to be taunting or of humiliation. It was simple fact.

Rias Gremory gritted her teeth. She had to do this, for the sake of her freedom. "I'll defeat you! For the sake of my future!"

Behind her, her Peerage, Kiba already had Holy Eraser in his grip, Akeno in her Miko outfit, Koneko in a boxing stance and Ise about to charge.

The Knight grinned, colder than winter and filled with the thirst of blood.

"I'd like to see you try."

* * *

 **Sup guys, I'm back from the dead. Exams.**

 **I've been posting random shit lately, apologies about that, just a way of relaxation and stuff. But the focus right now is Tenshi, Amethyst Storm and White Devil.**

 **This story was mainly inspired by Fire & Ash by SoulReaperCrewe, featuring a 24 year old Ringo (OC) with a harem. **


End file.
